Yes we're Connect 3
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: xxHIATUSxxhaha Alex seriously ok 3 brothers Jason, Shane and Nate GREY!” still not ringing any bells- hang on GREY! Nate must have seen the look on my face and in between laughter said.“Yes We're Connect 3” man do I feel like an idiot! xxHIATUSxx
1. Yes we're connect 3

**Hi I decided to write a WOWP story because I love the show and yea I just felt like it lol I hope you enjoy XD and please R&R**

**_~CHAPTER 1~_**

"ALEX!!! get your ass down here right NOW!" shit my dad sounds pretty FURIOUS what could it be now I havent used magic for ages..well atleast stuff that he could find easily...but I dont think I have done anything.

"Care to explain THIS to me" he shouted holding a pregnancy test in his hand!

"Daddy thats not mine, you know me I dont even have a boyfriend and I'm 15 for gods sake"I cant believe my dad is accusing me of this. I mean come on! I havent even had a boyfriend, I know lame right you would think I would have, but, nope. Justin just walked in looking "innocent" yea right he SO had something to do with this.

"_Justin what the hell"_ I mouthed to my dorky older brother.

"Don't even try to put this on your brother Alex there is NO way he could be responsible for THIS!" he shouted at me. I have never seen him like this but if it wasnt me then-

"MUM!"

"Don't bring your mother into this you have a lot of explaining like starting off with who the little shit is that took my little girls innocence-

"Jerry. It isnt Alex's its. Mine." WOW! if only you could see the look on my dad's face, I thought he was gonna pass out. I took this opportunity to leave. Grabbing my bag I walked out side going to the place I love the most. The park. There is this one tree that I sit in above the pathway where no one can see me, at least no one has yet. I see all the people walking below me and at this time in the afternoon there is almost nobody here so it is really quiet and peaceful.

Ok. I am now sitting on my branch on my tree but Im not feeling at peace yet. There is something off I just cant quite put my finger on it. Oh I know there is NO people ANYWHERE! I mean I live in the city there is always people everywhere but it was even pretty still on the way here-

"Shit Jason why did you stop to look at that bird?!? Now we have a thousand and 1 fans chasing us!" What was that?!? there are three guys in the distance running down the path coming in my direction. They stop at the bench just below my tree to catch their breath who are they- wait I think I know who they are-ok no I DONT know who they are but they do look familiar?!?

"but, Naaaa-aaate we run from screaming fans all the time whats the big deal this time? I wanted to play with the birdy" one of the guys said like a 5 year old. He even had the signature 5 year old pout down. He looked the oldest but I couldnt be sure but he seemed like a bit of an airhead. He had short dark curly hair and side burns, they were all wearing skinny jeans. The other two had a similar resemblence to him, I think they are all brothers.

"It was a PIGEON Jase pigeons are EVERYWHERE!" I presumed the youngest said. He looked about my age and may I say he was more than cute he was Fine! he had Really curly almost bushy hair, the kind of hair that screamed at you to play with. But he seemed kind of up tight.

"dudes just calm down I dont think they are here yet so we can sit and relax for a bit" the third guy said. I'm guessing he was the middle he was pretty cute too, dark ovbiously straightened hair and pretty good fashion taste if I dont say so myself. _CRACK_. Shit! Im gonna fall. Oh god the branch is breaking.

_SNAP-CRACK_

"AAGGHHH!" I let out a shrill scream as I fell with a loud thud on the ground.

"ooowwww ok note to self. Ditch the tree!" I said as the three guys just stared at me like I had two heads or something.

"what do I have something on my face?!?" I said cautiously. Oh who was I kidding I probably looked like an absolute freak.

"ummmm are you ok?!?" the youngest said to me. MAN he was even more fine up close.

"uh I guess I mean I did just fall out of a tree right infront of 3 strangers so physically, I think im ok, but emotionally I'm kinda embarrassed" I laughed nervously standing up and brushing myself off.

"what were you doing in a tree? Were you looking at birdies? Are there any birdies up there?" the oldest one said.

"uuummmm yea sure lets go with that" I said and the other two laughed at this. Ok what I said before about the youngest one being fine before he looked even better laughing if that was even possible. so did the other one. Man they must have pretty good genes.

"so what were you really doing in the tree-ow Nate what the hell was that for" I giggled at the youngest one, which I now know is Nate who just elbowed the middle one in the ribs.

"its ok, no its just when ever I want to get away from my parents or watever, I come here, I have come here ever since I was little but apparantly I have grown too much and need a new tree seeing as though I just broke this one and now I'm rambling so- Hi I'm Alex Russo" I said putting my hand out and flashing them my award winning smile.

"Hi I'm Shane Grey, and may I say it is a pleasure to meet you" Shane, the middle one said and kissed my hand old fassion style. I gigled and blushed.

"Hi I'm Nate Grey but I cant really top that so I will just shake your hand" I giggled as he said this, smilling at me before glaring at his brother, who just grinned sheepishly at him.

"I'm Jason!" the oldest one said before engulfing me in a huge hug and half picked me up. Which shocked me at first. but after he let go I was still pretty stunned.

"oh great Jase you freak out the only girl who isnt freaked out by us, nice work." Shane said while Nate hit him upside the head.

"ow why do you guys always gang up on me, I dont always freak people out!" Jason said still doing that pout.

"yea you kinda do! Remember when you hugged Haylee Williams by surprise an-"

"AAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!" ok I know the very girly squeel was unnescessary but OMG he has met Haylee Williams lead singer of PARAMORE my all time favourite band.

"OMG you have met PARAMORE!!!" I squeeled again and they just shared a look and cracked up laughing as in full on rolling on the floor laughing whil Jason just looked at me and said

"If it helps I dont get it either" I just looked at Jason and back at the other two until Nate stopped laughing and looked at me to see if i was joking and straightened up when he realised I wasn't.

"You really dont know who we are do you?" he asked as if he was asking if I didnt know the sky was blue.

"umm no not really I mean I just met you, you look kinda familiar but why? am I supposed to know you?!?" I asked I seriously had NO idea what was going on. They just cracked up laughing again.

"haha Alex seriously ok 3 brothers Jason, Shane and Nate GREY!" still not ringing any bells- hang on GREY! Nate must have seen the look on my face and in between laughter said.

"Yes We're Connect 3" man do I feel like an idiot!

**what do you think ?!? should I continue it ?!? or dump it ?!? please R&R XD**

**TTFN**

**~KT~**


	2. saved by the bell?

**Ok here is chapter 2 of "Yes we're Connect3" hope you enjoy XD and please R&R but if it's a nasty comment just PM or don't say it at all cause' I want my review page to be happy or critical not nasty XD please enjoy XD**

* * *

**ALEX'S POV**

"haha Alex seriously ok 3 brothers Jason, Shane and Nate GREY!" still not ringing any bells- hang on GREY! Nate must have seen the look on my face and in between laughter said.

"Yes We're Connect 3" man do I feel like an idiot!

"um, yea, ha, funny aren't I just hilarious, It was. um. all a joke?" I said accidentally turning it into a question, resulting in another uproar of laughter. Hmm. I wonder.

"No really, it was a joke. you know act like I'm not a psycho fan, get closer to you 3 then…" I said the last part in a horse whisper "Kill you in when you least expect it" they immediately stopped laughing at that one. Well except Jason. Their eyes wide, it is as if you could see their thoughts racing through their heads as if they were calculating the possibiitly of me telling the truth. Shane is slowly starting to back away, ok I cant hold it in any longer-

"HaHaHa I can't believe you guys fell for that! Oh My God! that was hilarious! You should've seen your faces Ha HA!" we were all laughing together again, well all of us but Jason. Which made us laugh even more.

"Wait I don't get it? Alex isn't that sort of…illegal?" Jason said dumbfounded. No joke, he is actually being serious. at that point I thought my sides were going to split, my cheeks burned, I dont remember the last time someone made me laugh like this, but these three guys just waltzed into my life unexpectadely and achieved the very thing I have been trying to get my self to be for AGES...happy. I looked over to Nate, man! he was a lot cuter when he was laughing, his hotness never seems to end. God what am I thinking, I've known this guy for, what, 15 minutes.

"you know Alex, you have a really cute laugh." Oh my god! did Shane Grey just compliment me. ME! Alex Russo. aaahhhhh WOAH! fangirl moment...ok I'm good, thats all out of my system and NEVER coming back. I couldnt stop the blush from creeping up to my cheeks. Damn I think Nate noticed, oh no, my mistake he is too busy staring daggers at Shane- wait what?!?

**NATE'S POV**

I Can't believehow cool Alex is. She is so funny, and clever, and really really pretty. wait! where did that come from? well she is. That hair, those eyes, that smile and that adorable laugh *sighs*

"you know Alex, you have a really cute laugh." what did my brother just say?!? ugh! why does he always do this?!? as in, saying all the things that I want to say but are too shy to do so. All the girls always fall for him because of his, charm and ability to say what ever he wants and not get embarassed, like that just now. But there is no way that he is gonna get Alex to fall for him, she can't I mean she is the first girl that I have started to really like but Shane has just jumped the gun before me. ugh! I still might have a chance though.

"Nate are you ok?" Shit! did Alex notice me glaring at Shane?

"Yea I'm fine, why?" oh god now she REALLY isnt going to like me now. she probably thinks I'm a freak. Oh god Nate focus! get over your self pity! do you even like her that way-

"Nate! stop spacing, it's as bad as Jason and its freaking me out!" Shane interupted my mental argument.

"Hey was that an insult!" Jason said before getting distracted by a bird again.

"So when will you space ship land?" Alex asked me.

"huh?"

"Nate, I was joking, whats wrong, your all..spacey- Oh my god! I see hundreds of screaming fangirls coming towards us and I'm guessing they're for you three. come on, we'll go to my house to hide out for a while- RUN!" Alex shouted as the screaming fangirls spotted us. we started running towards Alex's place following her.

we were running up the steps to Alex's loft when I tripped on the last step, slamming into the person infront of me. Jason shut the door and cracked up laughing, so did Shane. I looked down and realised I was lying on top of Alex and had pinned her to the ground in her living room.

"oh god, I'm so sorry Alex, are you ok?" I asked.

"I would be much better if you got off me" Alex said smirking, I could see the faintest blush seeping into her cheeks. I blushed as I got up and held out my hand to help her up too.

"I'm so sorry. I didnt realise, um, thanks, uh are you ok?" Oh my god, could I be more of an idiot! Man this is awkward.

**ALEX'S POV (again)**

"I'm so sorry. I didnt realise, um, thanks, uh are you ok?" Nate rambled on apologetically. Man this is awkward. I have to admit though, being this close to Nate sent chills down my spine.

"aaaww! aren't our soon to be love birds so cute all awkward" Shane said throwing an arm around both of us.

"really? I uh. m-mean what!" Nate stuttered, he was so cute when he stuttered. I looked down and realised we were still holding hands. I looked at Nate and we both blushed pulling away. I accidentally let a giggle slip from my lips as Nate kept blushing. Shane pulled us closer, can you say Awkward. When someone knocked on the door, interupting the little 'moment'. Saved by the bell...sort of.

* * *

**So how did you like it?!? I hope did cause' my wrist is KILLING me now Francesca knows what I'm talking about and Fran...you better be reading this! lol So I hope you enjoyed it XD please R&R**

**TTFN**

**~KT~**


	3. ice cream, waffles and embarrassment?

**I'm SO so so so so SO sorry I havent updated in for EVER! the last couple of weeks of school were so hectic and the only free time I had was to relax and focus on my music and the holidays started a week ago but I only had one day then I went to the goldcoast! for a week! so I am absolutely POOPED! now (cause I only just got back) but I wanted to atleast update ONE of my stories. and I'm sorry if it is a bad chapter and if the plot is bad and if there are loads of grammar errors. so, yea. please review XD**

**

* * *

**

**ALEX's POV**

"aaaww! aren't our soon to be love birds so cute all awkward" Shane said throwing an arm around both of us.

"really? I uh. m-mean what!" Nate stuttered, he was so cute when he stuttered. I looked down and realised we were still holding hands. I looked at Nate and we both blushed pulling away. I accidentally let a giggle slip from my lips as Nate kept blushing. Shane pulled us closer, can you say Awkward. When someone knocked on the door, interupting the little 'moment'. Saved by the bell...sort of.

"Alex why are there so many people out here!" oh man, Mitchie is here. Mitchie is my cousin/BFF. She is staying with me while our parents are at this food convention thing. I wasnt really listening. All I know is that it is just Mitchie and I with out my brothers and parents, in the loft, for 2 weeks! Awesome right?

"Alex you better let me in or I swear to god I will not tell you a thing about Camp!" Mitchies slightly muffled yells were heard above all the screaming fangirls.

"yea hang on a sec Mitch!" I shouted back through the door.

"Ok, my cousin is here, so-"

"AAAAAAAHHH Mitchie!" Shane interupted me. Flinging the door open and pulling Mitchie into a huge bear hug.

"hey Mitchie" Jason and Nate chimed in unison. Ok am I missing something here?!?

"ok, I'm seriously confuzzled? You guys know each other?"

"yea, if you hadnt of been too busy to talk with you best friend this past week you would know what happened at Camp Rock." Mitchie Stated matter of factly.

"hey not fair! Its not my fault I was busy working because I couldnt go to Camp Rock!" its true, I'm musical aswell. I sing and dance and play a little guitar but I mostly sing and produce it. Not anything real serious, just mucking around with my voice and different dance beats and stuff.

"Alex your into music?" Nate asked me.

"oh. well. Yes. Well. not much. No. well, I'm not as good as Mitchie. I just dabble here and there." I stuttered, feeling a blush creep up my neck.

"are you kidding me Alex, your great! Your music is awesome!"

"no. its. not. Mitchie." I said through gritted teeth, giving her a 'shut-up-now' look. Which she returned with a 'I-don't-think-so' look.

"really can we hear some of it?" Jason asked me? I looked to Mitchie who smiled deviously. I turned to Shane to see him pleading with big puppy dog eyes and Nate was just sitting there smiling at me.

"umm. No. I-. no. it isn't good I swear. Really it would just be a waste of time. Who's up for mint choc ice cream and waffles?" I asked knowing all to well that Mitchie will race into the Kitchen. yep and Just like that Mitchie, Jason and Shane ran into the kitchen.

"why arent you racing in there as well?" I asked Nate, who was still sitting on the couch.

"I'm diabetic."

"well, I'm sure I can find something, come on." I said grabbing his hand and ushering him into the kitchen.

"aaaawww Shane look they are holding hands." Jason said while shane just did a massive ice creamy grin, Mitchie eyed our hands and smiled at me giving me a we'll talk later look, before cracking up laughing at shanes face.

"don't think your getting off that easy Alex" Nate said glaring playfully. but hesitently letting go of my hand.

"what are you talking about Nate?" I asked, trying to act innocent.

"you will have to show us your music sooner or later" Nate said. damn!

"well I prefer later-

**_"everybody tells me that its so hard to make it._**

**_so hard to break it, theres no way to fake it.  
_**

**_everybody tells me that I'm wrong what I'm feeling_**

_**I shouldnt believe in, the dreams that I'm dreamin"**_

"hey whats that?" Nate asked I listened closer and realised Mitchie, shane and Jason werent in the Kitchen anymore. oh no!

_**"I here it every day, I here it all the time,**_

**_I'm never gonna mount to much but there never gonna change my mind oh!"_  
**

"MITCHIE!!!" I scream as I race up the stairs to my bedroom door, to find it locked. Nate followed close behind me.

_**"Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know,  
**_

_**something I don't know, something I don't know**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know,  
**_

_**something I don't know, something I don't know.**_

great she locked me out of my own bedroom.

"Mitchie turn that off right now!" I yell above my own voice and music playing through the speakers of my laptop at an incredibly loud decibel.

"why its really good!" Shane yells through the door.

_**"how many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile,**_

_**getcha not to treat me like, a child, **_

_**baby."**_

"Alex is this your music?" Nate asked me

"maybe...Mitchie turn it off now!

_**"Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know,  
**_

_**something I don't know, something I don't know**_

I kept banging on my door as my music kept playing. I'm seriously going to kill Mitchie.

"Alex its really good" Nate said looking down at me.

"no its not." I mumbled looking down, tears brimming my eyes. this is so embarassing!

"hey...I wouldnt lie to you" Nate said tilting my chin up to face him. his soft voice made my knees week and my stomach feels like the EKKA is inside it (AN/ I know its Australian but I don't care, I'm not American and I'm not going to pretend like I know stuff cause I don't! Lol anyone, feel free to debrief me on american teenage life as much as you can!) only with out the horse shit, farm events and barf!

suddenly my music stops and Mitchie, Shane and Jason walk out of my room slowly.

"umm, I see we're interupting something. I'll just go back in you room and play another song ok Alex?" Mitchie said quickly before rushing back into my room with the others in tow. Nate and I are still just staring into each others eyes. I'm not one to be romantically sappy but I can't look away from his gorgeous brown eyes. until I hear one of my songs called "Bang a Drum" start playing.

"uuuugghhhhh" I grunted in embarrassment, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor and hug my knees. slowly banging my head on the wall.

Well this has been an interesting day. And I don't think it is finnishing just yet. this is going to be a looonnnggg night.

* * *

**so what did you think?!? I would love some reviews XD and I know my writting isnt that great but I'm trying to improve, I swear! lol but please review XD your reviews make my day, really they do no matter how dorky that sounds lol! I will try and update my other stuff soon too but I'm not promising anything. sorry XD but I will try my best XD  
**

**TTFN**

**~KT~  
**


	4. BOOM

Well it WAS a long night…I guess…after Mitchie FINALLY stopped torturing me! Guitar Hero was long forgotten so we all just sat around talking and mucking about eating all the crap we could find because we STILL couldn't leave the apartment!

Damn Teenies!

Well we watched a couple of movies. One in particular Shane and Mitchie INSISTED on…it being a scary movie…me (being the only wizard of course) being terrified of all that supernatural stuff. Ironic huh?

Lets just say when I get scared I scream and hide behind things like an absolute girl…I hope Nate didn't feel to awkward...I think he may have enjoyed my terror though!

At about 2 in the morning they could FINALLY left.

Not that I wanted them to leave but it was SOOO embarrassing. We all exchanged numbers and such so we are all gonna hang out again tomorrow/today, hopefully it wont be as bad as today/tonight.

All though I have to admit it was fun. Shane is soooo funny! And Jason was so…well Jason! Haha but Nate…

Nate was something else. I can't describe it. I don't know what it was but he did something to me.

One second I was my charming, sassy sarcastic self. Then the next. I was a bumbling, fumbling IDIOT!

UGH!

Oh good! Mitch is finally out of the shower!

"MITCHIE!!! SIT!" I demand pointing to the edge of my bed.

"ooohh kaaayyy. Alex I know your upset I didn't tell you about shane right away but I wanted to tell you in PERSON!" Mitchie spluttered defensively.

"yea I don't care, I get it! But what is wrong with me!!" I cry flopping back onto my queen size bed hugging my stuffed tiger.

"what do you mean Alex?"

"what do I mean? Ugh! I acted like an- UGH! and he-UGH! Why am I even like this- UUGGHH!!!"

Mitchie was silent for a second. Taking it all in. Until suddenly erupting in laughter.

"what is so funny Michelle?" I asked her sitting up slightly.

"you! You- you totally like NATE! No more than that your freakin in love with him!" She said before calming down again.

"what! No your being ridiculous! I have only met him today"

"yesterday Alex. Speaking of which we should probably SLEEP haha" Mitchie had a point we probably should sleep.

"yea yea but this conversation is Not over! And you still have to tell me ALL about Shane and EVERYTHING Mitchie"

"yes, yes, yes. night Alex"

"night…" I mubled before drifting off into the wonderful world of sleep…

……………

_"WAIT! WAIT! Come back! Don't leave me! We can make it work!" I scream, tears streaming down my face._

_I'm standing in a beautiful courtyard, with a marble floor and marble pillars with flowering vines intwining with them._

_"I can't stay I'm sorry." The mysterious voice in the shadows said. I cant see him very well, its night time._

_"please! Please don't go! Don't leave me! No come back!" I beg and plead again._

_I can just see him. He is slowly fading away. I scream again._

_"NO! no no NO! don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"_

_"I'm sorry Alex" he says as his voice and body fades away._

_"NOOOO!!!" I scream before dropping to my knees. A single tear slides down my cheek staining it._

_"I love you…"_

…………………………………

"ALEX! ALEX! Wake up!" oh my god is it him! Did he come back!

"Alex wake up!" damn I recognise that voice its just Mitchie.

"what Mitch" I lazily say peeking out my eyes.

"you were tossing and turning in bed and you were screaming Alex! Are you ok?" Mitch asks. Concern filling her eyes.

"yea I'm fine" I smile fakely. Truth is I'm not fine. That dream really freaked me out. It felt so real, I really felt alone and sad, I really did have a tear coming down my cheek-

wait huh?

…………………………………………………………..

"Alex its 4 o'clock are you sure your okay? I mean we can cancel and tell the guys they cant come over?"

"nah mitch I'm fine. You should really stop worrying! Haha!" I nervously laughed trying to convince her.

*knock, knock*

"Shanes here! Do I look okay? Is my hair fine? Oh my god what if he doesn't like what I'm wearing! What if-." I interrupt her rambling.

"Mitch chillax he would be crazy in love with you even if you were wearing sweats!"

"he is NOT crazy in love with me…" Mitch said while I walked over to open the door.

"uugh-oof" what the…oh dear lord!

"oh my god Alex I'm so sorry!" Nate said getting off of me.

"way to go little bro! haha push alex to the ground and flatten her twice in two days! HAHA your on a roll aren't you! haha" Shane said laughing at us.

"oh god Alex I'm soooo sorry!" Nate said again. I just stand there staring into his eyes. Gosh that sounded so cliché but its true! I just…keep getting lost in them.

"Alex?"

"oh. Right. Uh. Mitch lets get the popcorn and crap ready." I start walking and dragging her away from Shane before she can reply.

NATES POV

"oh god Alex I'm soooo sorry!" I apologize again. I can't believe I knocked her to the ground…AGAIN!!! Shes just standing there staring at me. It feels like her gaze is burning me…but a good burn. Alex has got the most gorgeous eyes. They are so dark brown they are almost black!

"Alex?" I say nervously. She still hasn't stopped staring at me. I cant tell if its good or bad. Oh god she's going to hate me now.

"oh. Right. Uh. Mitch lets get the popcorn and crap ready." she drags Mitchie from a Love struck Shane.

"oh my god Shane what did I do?! Again! Ugh!" I sigh exasperatingly and collapse onto the couch heavily.

"chill out dude. She likes you don't worry." Shane said in his 'go-with-the-flow' attitude.

"you don't know that! and she definitely wouldn't now! I freakin knocked her to the ground and, in your words, flattened her!" I whisper shouted at Shane remembering Alex and Mitchie are only in the Kitchen.

"trust me dude the way you two were looking at each other…hey do you think Mitch likes me? Cause you know how I feel…and I really hope she does…do you think she does? Should I ask her out? Or would that be weird and ruin our friendship?" Shane said starting to freak out.

"Shane. She really really likes you! Its obvious with. The. Way. She. Looks. At. You…ok did you just trick me into that?"

"possibly...actually no not at all. Ugh! Haha" he laughs it off.

"hey guys we have the popcorn ready and this time I am picking the movie!" Alex said immerging from the kitchen.

ALEX'S POV

"hey guys we have the popcorn ready and this time I am picking the movie!" I said a little bit louder than necessary to let them know I was there.

"Alex I promise this movie won't be as scary as last nights one." Mitchie said stifling her giggles.

I scoff and throw a pillow at her while sitting down on the floor leaning on the couch next to nates legs.

"NO! Mitchie NO! I refuse to watch another horror movie! No way! How about a comedy or something?"

_1 Hour Later_

"aaaahh!" I scream…again…

yes we are watching ANOTHER bloody horror movie!

*BOOM*

"AAAAAAHHHH" I scream as thunder cracked and shook the loft. I latched on to Nates leg tightly.

"ummm I'll get some candles" Shane said. I open my eyes and realise that the power has gone out…and I'm still clutching Nates leg.

"oh god Nate I'm sorry!" I apologise. Begrudgingly letting go of his leg.

"its ok" he says holding his hand out to help me up.

The second our hands touch there is a shock in my fingers and Nate and I look at each other.

*BOOM*

"AAHH!" I scream as Nate pulls me into him. God he smells good. Oh Alex please! are you serious? Your in the middle of a massive storm, terrified and you are thinking about how good he smells? FOCUS.

"um where are Shane and Mitchie?" I ask but not moving out of his embrace.

"they went upstairs to your room I think, come on lets go." Nate says letting go of me and leading me up the stairs.

"is it safe to come in?!" I shout as I walk in covering my eyes.

"HAHAHA! Says the one getting cuddly with Nates leg!" Mitchie said. Shane cracked up laughing while I just stood there blushing furiously.

I stole a glance at Nate but I couldn't tell what his facial expresion was. It's too dark.

_I'm sorry Alex…_

my dream? what does that have to do with anything?

WOAH! It couldn't possibly be could it? Nate couldn't be the mysterious guy in my dream right?

*BOOM*

"AAAAAHH!" this time it wasn't me who screamed it was Mitchie.

"I suggest we all just go to sleep or something cause you two obviously can't go home in this storm and quite frankly I'm not letting you cause I'm scared." I announced.

"Me TOO!" Mitchie agreed before cowering in Shanes arms again.

"ok than I'm cool with that how bout you Nate?" Shane asked his brother.

"yea nah its cool, but there is no way I can sleep just yet." He said. To be totally honest I probably couldn't either.

"Mitchie how bout you and Shane sleep in the guest room..." I say and they start walking off, wait on second thoughts

"SEPARATE beds!" I yelled after them.

I sat down on my bed and watched Nate walk around my room. After inspecting everything he turns around to sit on the bed with me when he notices me staring.

"hey you look tired maybe you should go to bed?" Nate asks. About to argue him I do a MASIVE yawn.

"yea come on" he says pulling back my sheets for me and helping me in.

"thanks Nate" I say sleepily. Gosh how did I get from being wide awake to completely exhausted.

"no problem alex." Nate says as he brushes some hair off of my face.

*BOOM*

"aah!" I scream…again…like I always do in storms. But I pulled Nate into me making him stumble and fall on my bed.

"ssshhh Alex its ok" Nate says stroking my hair lightly while getting comfortable lying on my bed.

"sorry Nate *yawn* im not really that *yawn* tired I swear *yawn*"

"its ok Alex. And yes you are" he smirks down at me. God he looked so hot right now.

*BOOM*

I whimper and Nate pulls me into his arms closer.

"go to sleep Alex." He orders.

"no *yawn*" I pathetically tried to protest.

"Alex…" he warned.

"fine I will" I sighed giving in. he starts getting up to leave.

*BOOM*

I yelp and pull him back down onto me

"don't leave me" I whisper.

"I won't" he whispers back and kisses my forhead.

I can hear his steady breaths. They are so calming. I can't believe this one guy can turn me. Alex russo bold, sarcastic, stubborn Alex Russo into this new Alex who needs to be protected and looked out for, who is quiet and a little shy, timid and nervous.

A guy has never been able to do this to me before…

"ever…" I heard Nate whisper. Atleast I think he did? it was barely audible.

Nate kissed my forhead again and I drifted off into a deep sleep. A peaceful, peaceful sleep...

* * *

**AN/ I'm SOOOOOOO sorry guys!!! I have been so slack and havent updated forEVER!!! I probably have no readers left lol! I really hope you guys like this chapter! its like the longest one I've written! lol xD but please excuse small errors and stuff cause its 2:30am at the moment lol!**

**please review and I really do hope you guys enjoyed it xD**

**TTFN**

**xoxo**

**~KT~**

**P.S. I really am sorry for not updating...we all know I have issues with that lol! I will try and update atleast once a week or fortnight from now on...but please dont get your hopes up for that lol! XD but I will try not to leave it as long as I did last time though lol!**

**xoxo**

**~KT~**


	5. dreams

**AN/ haha OMG I was just re-reading my last chapter and I cant believe how fluffly I made it LOL!!! Hehe…and is anybody else as surprised as I am that I'm actually updating?!? Like…when I said I would?!? Cause I certainly am LOL**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter I've noticed a few people have favourited or alerted my story XD thankyou so much to whoever reviewed and or favourited or alerted lol XD thanks heaps XD**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter!!! XD I'm not sure I how I am with writing fluff but….well….I guess I'm giving it a shot eh? Lol XD**

**Disclaimer: have I done one for this??? I don't remember…either way I OVBIOUSLY don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock and if you aren't an absolute moron you would have realised it's a cross over lol a DUH! Lol XD**

**I hope you guys enjoy XD and please let me know if you did LOL im not a mind reader lol XD all though it would be pretty awesome LOL except for all the nasty perverted thoughts you would hear from teenage boys…..*shudders*…..LOL ok SO off topic now….I'ma get on with the story now XD lol **

**Please enjoy even though I KNOW this chapter isnt very much and I WILL be updating in a weeks time with a better chapter lol I just needed to put this filler in lol you will understand soon enough why lol XD**

**

* * *

  
**

_**~Chapter 5~**_

"_you said you wouldn't leave me! EVER!" I cry off into the distance. This time I'm on a beautiful balcony overlooking a stunning garden that spread out as far as I can see. _

"_UGH!" I scream in frustration ripping out yet another tear stained page from the notebook I was writing in._

_standing there leaning on the perfectly sculptured pillar I cry and cry. I'm not quite sure WHY I'm crying but man does it hurt._

"_you said you wouldn't leave!" my screams echo through the incredibly empty and incredibly lonely…castle?_

"_Alex your not alone!" I hear someone scream._

"_uuuuggghhhh!" I cry out in frustration before breaking down in body wrenching sobs._

"_Alex! Wake up! Your not alone! No ones leaving!" I hear the voice fade away…_

"Alex WAKE UP!" Nate screams at me. Panic evident in his voice.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I scream out loud. It was just a dream. Only a dream.

"Alex its ok…it was just a dream calm down." Nates smooth melodic voice soothes me. Until then I realised I was really crying.

Nates hand rubbed my back soothingly.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?! WHATS WRONG?!"

"WHO DIED?!"

Mitchie and Shane shouted bursting into the room at the same time.

"Shane. Shut up!" Mitchie scolded him smacking him lightly before turning her attention to me. Who is still sobbing hysterically.

"ALEX!" was all I heard before I was being hugged my Mitchie as well as already being hugged my Nate. I think Shane was trying to fit in some where too. Haha.

"hey guys *hiccup* I'm fine it was just *hiccup* a really bad dream *hiccup*" I hiccuped as my sobs slowed to a halt.

"Alex. You were tossing and turning in your sleep screaming and crying! It wasn't JUST a dream!" Nate argued.

"yea….wait…Nate how did you know that? Were you two sleeping in the same bed?" Mitchie asked in an accusatory tone.

"ugh well….umm…you see…"

"I was scared and asked him to stay, no big deal Mitch. And really it was just a dream. And look. Its 4:30am why don't we all just go back to sleep and pretend nothing happened ok?" I interrupted Nates rambling and rolled over under the sheets.

"fine. We will talk more about this at a better hour. Good night you two." Mitchie said walking out dragging a half asleep Shane behind her.

Ugh what was up with that dream?

"Alex…whats up?" Nate asked me making me turn and face him.

He was lying back down next to me resting his head on his propped up arm. Oh god he looked so good right now.

"oh…um…you know…stuff"

"oh yea…stuff….huh…ok. you and I BOTH know that was no ordinary dream. Are you ok?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"yea, no, I'm fine" I lied giving him a fake smile hoping he bought it.

"I'm not buying that Alex" damn.

"but I will let it slide for now cause you need sleep. But I wont drop this forever got it?" Nate said.

"yes sir!" I mocked pretending to salute.

He laughed and looked down at me, holding my gaze. He slowly bent down and right when I thought he was gonna kiss me he whispered

"sweet dreams Alex" his hot breath tickled my cheek before he kissed my forhead lightly and I immediately fell asleep…

* * *

**AN/ ok I never know how to write it when they "fall asleep? I mean really you don't just lie there in bed and say like "and so I fell asleep" I mean?!? But I don't care if it doesn't make much sense….you all get the gist of it lol**

**And I know this chapter isn't very good and isn't very long but its just a filler chapter for now because I've got more instore…I just have to get there first LOL so please just wait it out with me lol there will be more interesting stuff worth reading soon XD just bare with me lol I'm still kinda novice at this whole 'writing-with-people-actually-reading' thing lol XD so please keep reading lol XD**

**and sorry for like spelling mistakes and gramar and shit give me a break its like...12:44 am LOL! at this time I REALLY can't be bothered re-reading this and actually checking it makes sense LOL I may even wake up in the morning and decide no this is WAY too crappy and delete it and re-write it lol  
**

**I really hope you guys are happy I atleast gave you SOMETHING or would you rather me have waited and given you a REALLY LONG chapter that is more interesting in like…a month and a half??? Lol either way it would mean a lot to me if you guys clicked the little transparenty-blue-purply box bellow and review XD lol**

**TTFN**

**xoxo **

**~KT~ **


	6. Announcement!

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry guys I know you were probably expecting and update of this story (and we all know it needs one lol) but I was re-reading this story and after the whole "Nelena" thing went out the window and "Niley" came knocking at the door, I kinda lost inspiration for a "Nalex" story. But not just that I kinda lost inspiration for this story full stop but I still have ideas for it…if that makes sense? o.O Lol so I'm going to repost it XD**

**The first couple of chapters most likely will be the same but other than that it would practically be a whole new story lol so I hope this doesn't anger some people DX but I will probably post the new story as "Yes we're connect 3-revised" or something along the lines. But if there is a big enough response to this note telling me to continue this I may even do both! Who knows but I just really want to start this one off again. I won't delete this story for at least another week or so, so…yea**

**Sorry again if anyone was expecting a new chapter lol**

**xoxo**

**~KT~**


End file.
